Gift
by KiHyun Ren's
Summary: Kihyun/ Oneshot/ Kibum berulang tahun! Tadaaa kekasih rahasia kibum memberinya hadiah. Bukankah ini klise? (Complete)


Oneshot!

 **GIFT**

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated M

.

KiHyun (GenderSwitch)

.

 **Mohon reviewnya setelah selesai baca.**

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Make up. Check.

Gaun. Check.

Stocking. Check.

High heels. Check.

Abaikan rambut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah akrab dengan peralatan salon. Catok rambut dan sebangsanya. Bagi kyuhyun, cukup sisir dan gel rambut milik adiknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Suara ketukan pintu tidak sabaran membuat kyuhyun menyelesaikan kegiatannya bercermin. "Apa? Ini belum jam delapan!"

Dak

Dak

Dak

Bukan ketukan lagi, kali ini pintu kamar kyuhyun ditendang dengan penuh semangat oleh seseorang di luar sana. "Memang belum! Tapi temanmu itu cerewet sekali, noona! Cepatlah pergi!" Cho youngwoon. Kangin. Adik kyuhyun yang macho dan tampan berteriak kesal.

"Chk!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Menemukan kangin bertolak pinggang dan sebelah tangannya mengulurkan kunci mobil miliknya pada kyuhyun. "Awas kalau kau sampai membawa pelacur ke rumah." Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

Kangin mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Dia bukan pelacur noona. Dia heechul." Mengikuti kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu setelah mengambil kunci yang ia ulurkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kualitasnya terlihat murahan."

Kangin menghembuskan napas kasar. Kesal. "Semoga tidak ada lelaki sial yang tertarik padamu."

"Mh hm. Memang tidak akan ada lelaki sial. Karena aku lebih tertarik dengan lelaki beruntung." Mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Hyukjae masih mengobrol dengan seseorang di telepon, duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas meja. Seperti bos.

"Turunkan kakimu, monyet." Kyuhyun mengambil power bank miliknya di bifet sebelah televisi. Lalu menarik hyukjae keluar. Membantu kangin menonton acara boxing kesukaannya dengan tenang.

"Nenek sihir." Hyukjae mencibir sesampainya di dalam mobil.

"Kau yang nenek sihir, sialan." Kyuhyun meraih laptop di jok belakang. Memberikannya pada hyukjae. Kemudian memanaskan mobil. "Kita hanya memiliki batas waktu sampai fajar. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Jangan mendramatisir keadaan, kyu. Kau pikir kita ini vampire?" Tangannya bergerak lincah menghidupkan laptop kyuhyun. Mencolokkan kabel USB pada ponsel pintarnya. "Kita hanya perlu datang ke pesta, pulang lebih awal dan pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi karena dosen sialan itu memberi kuis di saat yang tidak tepat."

Mobil mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengikuti arus jalanan. Lampu di ibukota yang terang dan berwarna-warni mengisi pandangan kyuhyun yang fokus mengemudi. Sebelah telinganya tersumpal earphone yang sedang tersambung dengan orang lain. "Oh, kau sudah sampai? Aku dan hyukjae sebentar lagi sampai. Bisa kau pastikan tuan kim untuk tetap sendiri sampai aku datang?"

"Posesif. Belum juga menikah." Hyukjae mencibir. Menunggu hasil print out undangan dari printer portable di dasbor.

"Oke. Bye."

Plak

"Pulang bulan madu mulutmu semakin menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan. Mengabaikan hyukjae yang mengumpati tentang kekerasan kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Kibum mengamati satu persatu manusia yang datang bergantian menyalami dan memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Rekan bisnis. Saudara. Teman. Dan, kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah manapun yang ia pikir bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Nihil.

Tap

"Mencariku tuan kim?"

Kibum menoleh. Berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya pelan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tipis. "Jimin ssi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Oh? Apakah aku tidak diundang?"

"Well. Sebenarnya tidak. Siapa yang sudah memberimu undangan?"

Kwak jimin mencebilkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan candaan kibum. Yang sebenarnya bukanlah candaan melainkan kenyataan bahwa kibum memang tidak mengundangnya. "Leeteuk appa yang mengundangku. Kau ini jahat sekali pada calon istrimu, bum. Sekalipun tidak diundang seharusnya aku boleh menghadiri pesta ulang tahun calon suamiku."

Sret

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari jimin yang tiba-tiba berjingkat kaget mendapati gaunnya yang tidak murah terkena tumpahan limun. "Gaun dua puluh juta won milikku!" Ia mengibas-ibaskan bagian gaunnya yang basah. Memelotiti tersangka utama, pemuda china yang cukup manis tapi tidak cukup tampan untuk mengurangi kadar emosi jimin. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah!"

"Maafkan aku nona. Aku tidak sengaja." Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang terdengar, jimin sudah melenggang cepat ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan kibum dan pemuda itu dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

Siulan lirih terdengar di sebelah kibum. "Kau dengar itu?" Kibum menoleh. Mendapati kekasihnya sedang beradu kepalan tangan dengan seseorang yang sudah sengaja menumpahkan limun.

"Apa?"

"Dua puluh juta won, kim. Kalau aku memiliki sepotong gaun dengan nilai sebanyak itu, aku tidak akan menyimpannya di lemari." Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan dan kiri kibum. "Aku akan menyimpannya di bank."

Henry mengangguk menyetujui. "Gaun semahal itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada." Ikut berkomentar sebelum berpamitan menemui teman lamanya yang kebetulan diundang kibum ke pesta.

"Kupikir kau tidak membuka undangan yang kukirim ke emailmu kemarin." Kibum menggeret kyuhyun ke area yang lebih sepi. Membiarkan ayah dan ibunya yang menerima tamu undangan.

Dengan gemas, kyuhyun mengacak rambut kibum yang sudah di tata rapi dan keren. Menjadi terlihat berantakan seperti biasa. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasihku hm?"

Mereka sampai di basement gedung. Kibum masih menuntun kyuhyun menuju tempat di mana mobil sedan kesayangannya terparkir. "Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan tuan kim?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kyu." Kibum menggembungkan pipinya tidak sadar. Membuat kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kedua pipi tirus kibum gemas. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke pantai."

"Kenapa pantai? Apa kau tidak lihat gaunku terlalu terbuka untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai malam hari?" Kyuhyun memprotes tapi ia tetap masuk ke dalam mobil setelah kibum membukakan pintu samping kemudi. "Benar. Terlalu terbuka sampai aku bisa melihat gundukan payudara kekasihku yang rata." Kibum menyeringai.

"Bajingan." Kyuhyun memelototi kibum yang berjalan ke kursi kemudi. "Apa kau pernah dengar kalau ukuran payudara adalah hal yang tidak mau dibahas para wanita setelah berat badan dan umur?"

Kibum menyalakan mesin. "Omong kosong. Mereka suka mendiskusikan itu dengan sesama mereka." Melajukan mobil keluar parkiran.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua saling mengaitkan jemari di depan kap mobil. Cahaya lampu mobil yang masih menyala terang menemani bersama cahaya bulan. Menyaksikan momen romantis kibum dan kyuhyun.

Kepala kibum bersandar di bahu kyuhyun. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak terlalu." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terima kasih untuk mantel bulu yang kau bawa. Badanku tidak kedinginan. Tapi kakiku seperti mati rasa."

Bagaimana tidak mati rasa kalau kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping kibum sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu sambil menatapi bintang dan bulan. Perlu diingatkan kalau dia hanya memakai gaun pesta selutut dan stocking yang tadi sudah ia lepas dalam perjalanan. Membiarkan angin dengan bebas membelai kaki telanjangnya.

Kibum hampir terjatuh ketika kyuhyun terburu-buru masuk ke kursi penumpang. Mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menyalakan penghangat. Demi tuhan, kaki kyuhyun seperti ada di dalam kulkas lebih dari satu jam. Beku.

"Hei tuan kim."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Bagaimana pestamu sekarang kalau orang yang ditunggu untuk meniup lilin dan memotong kue justru pergi dengan kekasihnya?" Kyuhyun bergeser. Memberi ruang untuk kibum.

"Bukan urusanku. Dari awal aku memang tidak berniat mengadakan pesta." Mata tajam kibum mengamati setiap gerakan kyuhyun. Seperti mencopot mantel, kemudian mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya secara asal lalu mata kyuhyun yang meliriknya.

"Apa? Kau turn on?" Lirikan kyuhyun berpindah ke selangkangan kibum. Masih normal. Tidak menggembung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kibum berkedip. "Tidak. Kau cantik. Cantik sekali. Kulitmu putih. Halus. Bahkan ketiakmu tidak berbulu sama sekali. Mulus."

Urat di pelipis kyuhyun berkedut. Apa hubungannya dengan dia cantik dan ketiaknya mulus? Apa kibum sedang gila?

Memilih mengabaikan, dari pada berdebat tidak penting. kyuhyun mengambil remot lalu menyalakan player. Mencari lagu favoritnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak duduk di atas paha kibum. Saling berhadapan. "Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Dan aku akan memberimu kado yang sudah biasa orang lain berikan pada kekasih mereka. Kau tahu apa?"

Kibum pura-pura berpikir. "Sex?" Seringai menyebalkan kibum mulai terukir.

"Sebenarnya bukan. Well, itu salah satunya. Tapi yang mau kuberikan padamu adalah ini." Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan cincin silver sebagai liontinnya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, warna merah yang ada bukanlah cat atau batu berlian. Tapi itu adalah darah kyuhyun di dalam tabung kaca kecil yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa dikombinasikan dengan silver menjadi sebuah cincin yang apik.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Mengelus pipi kyuhyun mesra. "Ini indah. Untukku?"

"Ya. Untuk kekasihku." Kyuhyun merengkuh leher kibum untuk dipeluk sekaligus memakaikan kalung pemberiannya.

Kyuhyun menahan napas saat kibum mengambil kesempatan untuk menggigit lalu menghisap keras kulit bahunya. Rasa sakit dan geli yang membuatnya mendesah lirih di telinga kibum. "Juniormu tegang."

Kibum hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Terlalu sibuk menjilati kulit mulus kyuhyun dan menurunkan gaun pesta tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya.

Lidahnya bergerak turun sampai di tengah payudara kyuhyun yang mungil. Memandangi puting kecoklatan kyuhyun yang sudah sering kali kibum emut dan hisap. "Apa yang kau lihat?" kyuhyun menengadah. Mendapati kyuhyun menatapnya intens.

"Benda yang hanya aku dan bayiku hisap."

Tangan kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi mulai melepas kancing kemeja dan membuka ziper celana kibum. Memperlihatkan otot perut yang tidak kentara serta gundukan kejantanan kibum di balik celana dalam.

"Mau blowjob?" Kyuhyun mengerling genit.

"Tidak." Kibum menyibakkan rok kyuhyun. Menarik tali g-string kyuhyun yang seksi. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Besok kau ada jadwal pagi."

"Kau tahu benar jadwalku, tuan k-ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Jemari kibum memasuki liangnya tiga sekaligus. Ibu jari kibum secara kurang ajar bermain dengan klitoris kyuhyun. "Beritahu dulu breng- ssh ah! K-ki bum!"

"Sudah kubilang kyu, jangan memanggilku seperti tadi. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi panggilan itu membuatku jengkel." Kibum terburu-buru membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Mengocoknya lebih dulu sebelum menenggelamkan sepenuhnya ke lubang senggama kyuhyun dalam sekali hentakan. Membuatnya mendapatkan jambakan keras dari kyuhyun.

Kibum meringis. Merasakan bahunya yang di gigit kyuhyun untuk meredam teriakan. "Sshh dear, kau membuat bahuku berdarah."

"Dan kau membuat vaginaku lecet kim!"

Kibum mengabaikan rasa ngilu di bahunya. Mengelus punggung kyuhyun yang berkeringat untuk menenangkan. Berapa minggu kibum tidak menjamah kyuhyun, ia sudah lupa. Yang jelas, bagi kibum dan kyuhyun beberapa minggu itu terasa sangat lama.

Tangan kyuhyun berpindah ke pundak kibum. Mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas lalu menghempaskannya lagi ke bawah. Kepalanya mendongak. kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Dibantu kibum yang memegangi pinggang rampingnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri berlawanan dengan gerakan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu frustasi setiap kali ia bercinta dengan kibum. Frustasi dengan rasa nikmat dan perih yang menghujaninya tanpa ampun. Membuat perutnya menegang, menginginkan kibum untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih keras.

Mereka terus bergerak. Mencari kenikmatan masing-masing. Tidak memperdulikan waktu. Karena kibum sudah menyetel alarm pukul sebelas malam sebagai batas waktu kegiatan panas mereka di dalam mobil pinggir pantai.

.

.

.

Kibum mengantarkan kyuhyun pulang setelah dua kali memberikan spermanya untuk rahim kyuhyun. Kibum bahkan yakin kalau kyuhyun akan segera mengabari tentang kehamilannya beberapa minggu lagi. Dan itu yang ditunggu kibum. Dia bisa menikah dengan kyuhyun lalu lepas dari perjodohan bisnis. Tada, sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

Lampu ruang tengah masih menyala ketika kibum berniat mampir ke dapur mengambil minum. Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti karena mata ibunya seperti mau keluar saat memelototinya. "Hai, appa, eomma. Bagaimana pestanya? Lancar?"

"Lumayan." Hankyung mendengus. "Untuk pesta seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu."

Kibum menunjukan gigi rapinya pada sang ibu. "Ayolah eomma. Aku sedang dalam program pembuatan bayi untuk dijadikan cucumu."

"Apa?!" Hankyung semakin melotot. Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian dari laptop pada kibum.

Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Batalkan pertunangannya dan aku akan mengenalkan calon menantu kalian minggu depan. Bagaimana? Deal?"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Penjelasan saja untuk di ff Damn. Pertanyaanku tentang kibum uke dan GS dan BL, itu buat ff yg belum kupublish, sayang, dear, baby. Kalo yang Damn, kan memang dari awal kyu yang jadi ultimate bottom. Hahaha. *aku cinta damai*

Semoga terhibur ya!

Bye.


End file.
